superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (1994)
Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Robby London, Michael Maliani * Produced by: Michael Maliani * Directed by: Joe Barruso * Story Editor: Sean Roche * Executive Producers: Benjamin Melniker, Michael E. Uslan * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Supervisor: Stacey Gallishaw * Assisted by: Ranae Bonella * Associate Producer: Lisa A. Salamone * Production Coordinators: Alice Alonzo, Helen Brennick * Voice Direction and Casting: Marsha Goodman * Talent Coordinators: Stephanie McCorkle, Madeleine Bascom, Lisa Schaffer * Starring: ** Rito Moreno as Carmen ** Rodger Bumpass as The Chief ** Jennifer Hale as Ivy ** Scott Menville as Zack * Additional Voices: Yoshio Be, Jim Belushi, Bettina, Susan Blu, Rocky Carroll, Jesse Corti, Shelley DeSai, Grisha DiMant, Feisha DiMentros, Dave Fennoy, Efrain Figueroa, Brian George, Dan Gilvezan, Clayton Halsey, Jamie Hanes, Dorian Harewood, Karen Hartman, Hector Herrera, Amy Hill, Robert Ito, Nick Jameson, Marcia Jeffries, Jamie Kaplan, Clyde Kusatsu, Frederick Lopez, Anna Mathias, Candi Milo, Humberto Ortiz, Stan Phillips, Mat Plendl, Phil Proctor, Lisa Raggio, Ron Reed, Alaina Reed Hall, Frank Renzulli, Eugene Roche, Sean Roche, Roger Rose, Meco Sanchez, Alan Sherman, Jane Singer, Kath Soucie, David Sterry, Michael Su, Dierk Torsek, Jeffrey Tucker, Rueven Bar Yotam * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz * Script Assistants: Penny Lee, Kevin Donahue * Educational Consultant: Peter Kovaric, Ph.D. * Curriculum Consultant: Barbara Wong * Geographical Consultant: Michael Konik * Director of Research: Renee Toporzysek * Assisted by: Lee Gaither, Andrea Park * Additional Clues by: Michael Halperin * Assistant Director: Gregory K. Bowron * Main Character Design & Stylist: Bill Sienkiewicz * Character Design: Glen Hill, Donn Greer, Kurt Conner, Todd White, Ed Lee * Prop Design: Ray Shenusay, Tani Kunitake, Gil Hung, Steve Swaja * Background Design: Ted Blackman, Rae McCarson, Felipe Morell, Keith Weesner, John Wong, Tim Soman, Vladimir Spasojevic * Color Backgrounds: Lin Hua Zheng, Hector Martinez, Junn Roca, Teri Shikasho, Richard Ziehler Martin * Color Key Artists: Derdad Aghamalian, Teri Shikasho * Cel Painter: Ranae Bonella * Storyboards by: Francis Barrios, Neil Hunter, Gerry Capelle, Tom Nesbitt, Dan Fausett, Clint Taylor, Eric Fredrickson, David Thrasher * Storyboard Clean Up: Mark Rubinchik * Storyboard Slugging: Sue Peters * Sheet Direction: Cullen Blaine, Dora Case, John Cataldi, Rich Collado * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Translation: Jung R. Son, Joseph Cho * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Kevin McLaughlin * Post Production Supervisor: Richard S. Gannon * Assisted by: Kimberly C. Francis * Film Editor: Gregory K. Bowron * Dialogue Editor: Steve Griffen * Format Editor: CK Horness * Assistant Editor: Kris Gilpin * Music Editor: Stuart Goetz * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Michael Mancini * Re-Recording Engineer: Michael Mancini * Foley Artist: Doug Madick * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J, Cowan * Video Post Supervisor: Tonda S. Lark, Rob Smiley * Videotape Supervisor: Fifun A. Amini * On-Line Editor: Brian A. Lettieri * Assistant Editor: Barry Bindell * Electronic Graphics: Suanne Harris * Colorist: Brian Borne * Administrative Assistant: Ted Supa * Music by: Tom Worrall * Music Supervisor: Joanen Miller * Assisted by; Monica Wakefield * Limited Animation by: Kent Butterworth, James Carey, David Kahn * 3D Computer Animation by: Rez.N8 * Live Action Sequences by: Brad Kresiberg * Layouts by: Studio B, Character Builders * Computer Equipment Provided by; Compaq Computer Corproation * Overseas Animation: Rainbow Animation Group * Production Executive: Eugene Ted Tchoe * Animation Directors: Bae, Kee-Yong, Kim, Tae-Seog, Lee, Euy Goo, Lee, Guen Byung * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Terry Pike, Wendo Van Essen * Based on the Software Published by: Broderbund Software, Inc. * © 1994 DIC Productions, L.P. Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:Fox Network